Everywhere
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He was everywhere, his memories haunting him and breaking his heart. And yet he held on, went ahead with his life and pretended to be strong. Because they were meant to be, and no matter what happens he believed that a happy ending is waiting for them at the end of the dark tunnel.


**Summary: **He was everywhere, his memories haunting him and breaking his heart. And yet he held on, went ahead with his life and pretended to be strong. Because they were meant to be, and no matter what happens he believed that a happy ending is waiting for them at the end of the dark tunnel.

**Warning/s: **Major character death.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em..whoops.

**A/N: **I have nothing to say…except maybe I need to hide?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~Everywhere~**

The phone slowly slipped from his limp hand, feeling every ounce of his strength leaving him. The gadget made a loud clattering noise as it hit the floor, and yet all he could hear was the sound of his own heart shattering into millions and millions of tiny pieces.

.

.

.

.

.

_Imaizumi groaned. He and Naruko were hanging out in the park bench, resting after a particularly hard training with their seniors and yet despite it all, Naruko seemed to still have just enough energy to pester him._

"_Hey Hotshot, come on, just say yes already." Naruko pouted, poking Imaizumi on the side yet again. "It's just dinner…hey…"_

_Imaizumi rolled his eyes, sighing in the process. He was well aware Naruko wouldn't shut up unless he does what the redhead wanted. "…fine" he grumbled, watching as redhead's pout grew—it was adorable, Imaizumi thought…well his lover was always adorable, so yeah…_

"_You sounded like you don't want to do it!" the redhead whined. "Come on, say it like you mean it or I'll be sad."_

_Imaizumi raised an eyebrow at Naruko's hopeful expression, and slowly his lips curved up to form a smile, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to play along. "Love," he begun in a sweet voice, watching in amusement as Naruko's mouth open wide in shock. "I would like to treat you for dinner tonight. Is eight okay for you, darling?"_

_Naruko spluttered, red quickly spreading across his face. He knew Imaizumi was just messing with him, but it was still embarrassing. "You idiot! Not like that! I…you…Idiot-izumi!"_

_Imaizumi chuckled, watching Naruko try to hide his face in embarrassment before deciding he already had his revenge. "I'll pick you up at eight, kay? Then we'll go to the usual place, you want that?"_

_The flashy sprinter gave a nod, the color of his face slowly returning to normal. "Okay." And then he smiled, giving Imaizumi a slight peck on the lips. "Thanks."_

"_Anything for you, love."_

"_Hotshot!"_

_Imaizumi laughed, "Sorry, sorry…you just look cute blushing like that." And blushed himself after his statement._

_They both sat there, a bit embarrassed with their own antics until Naruko stood up and planted another kiss on Imaizumi's lips, before saying he has to go._

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Yep! I need to prepare for our date!" Naruko announced before getting on his precious bicycle. "I'll see you later then, Hotshot!" Naruko waved, laughing as rode away before yelling, "Hey Hotshot, love you!"_

.

.

.

.

.

He stared blankly at his phone, feeling all the warmth disappear. The last words he heard were still ringing in his ears, loud and clear. He wished it would stop, wished so badly that it was nothing but a terrible prank.

"_Hit and run…drunk driver…I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry…gone….I'm so sorry…dead on the spot…"_

But most of all, he wished his tears would stop.

"You said you'd see me later…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The funeral was held not even days after the accident, many had come and mourned. Even the gray skies did. Naruko really was loved by many. And Imaizumi thought it was unfair. They had so much planned together, their futures with each other already set and clear. Yet all these were ripped away forcefully by a man who should have known better than to drive while intoxicated. Fuck him to hell and back. He took Naruko's life and future…but most of all, he took Naruko away from him.

.

.

.

.

.

_Imaizumi blinked, noticing Naruko staring at him so intently. Those crimson eyes were unblinking as the redhead studied him. The young all-rounder let him stare for a little while until it got a tad bit uncomfortable. Without so much as a warning, Imaizumi smacked Naruko upside the head._

"_OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruko yelled, wincing as he clutched his head, a single tear forming at the corner of his eyes._

"_You were staring."_

"_Do you have to hit me?" Naruko pouted._

"_It was…" Imaizumi paused, "…a bit distracting," and blushed before composing himself, "Why are you even staring at me so intently."_

_Naruko shrugged, "I was just trying to imagine what you'd look like when you're old. You know, with gray hair and all that?"_

"…_and?"_

_Naruko covered his mouth, trying to muffle the laughter quickly building up. "Pffft! I think you'll look funny! Gray haired Hotshot!"_

"_You'll look like that too, idiot!" Imaizumi retorted._

_He was ignored though as Naruko rambled about how Imaizumi will look years later. But then he smiled, eyes bright and almost dreamy as he said something that made Imaizumi return the smile like he always do._

.

.

.

.

.

One by one, the people disappeared, leaving one lone figure standing in the middle of it all. The cold from the rain unable to par with the coldness gripping his heart. The tears falling from his eyes feeling heavier than the water falling from the sky.

"_It doesn't matter though, I'll still love you even if you're old and wrinkly anyway."_

"You promised we'd grow old together."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Imaizumi weakly grabbed his phone, seemingly moving in autopilot as he dialed a number he had long ago memorized by heart. He had never touched his phone since that day, he honestly never wanted to. But he was desperate. Desperate for something…anything. He wanted to hear_his _voice. So he waited and waited and waited. And after what seemed like forever, he smiled a broken smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"_You got me a new phone?!" Naruko exclaimed in awe, his eyes not leaving the shiny new phone Imaizumi gave him as a present._

"_You don't like it?"_

"_What are you saying? Of course I like it!" Naruko said, flailing his arms, "But this looks expensive! How much is this exactly?"_

_Imaizumi flicked the sprinter on his forehead, "Idiot, it doesn't cost that much, don't worry…besides, you ought to change your phone. Its model is way too old."_

"_Hey!" Naruko suddenly frowned, hugging his old phone close to his chest, "Apologize to my phone! You're hurting his feelings!"_

_Imaizumi chuckled but was elbowed by a scowling Naruko."Oww, okay, okay. I'm sorry."_

_Naruko grinned, his tiny fang showing as he picked up his new phone, a strange glint in his eyes. "I should make a voice mail, what do you think?"_

"_Eh, go ahead. It's your phone."_

"_Yay! But you have to help me. You be the judge, okay?"_

_Imaizumi rolled his eyes but grumbled an agreement anyway. "Yeah, whatever."_

_And thus, their quest of choosing a fitting voicemail begun._

"_Hello, this is the great Naruko Shoukichi, bow before me, you peasant!"_

"_Are you looking for enemies?"_

"_Then how about, hello, this is Naruko Shoukichi speaking…I'm taking a du—"_

"_Now I will stop you right there!"_

_Naruko pouted, tried again, "Hello, I am having trouble po—"and got shot down._

_Again…and again…and again._

_They continued for some time until Naruko left, leaving Imaizumi to blink in confusion. When he returned, he was sporting the biggest smile ever. "Hey Hotshot, call my new phone! I think I just made the best voicemail ever!"_

_Imaizumi raised his eyebrow but did what he was told, skeptically dialing Naruko's number. He listened carefully, hearing tiny beeps before the voice mail took over. Slowly, his eyes widened and he smiled._

"_Did you like my voice mail?"_

"_It's perfect."_

.

.

.

.

.

The first call ended and Imaizumi dialed Naruko's number again, listening to the beeping sounds as he patiently waited for the voice mail to take over.

"_Hey Hotshot, if that's you just leave your message then hang up…I'm probably busy…or sleeping. Either way, I'd just call you back, promise…oh and I love you, kakaka!"_

"I miss you."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Time passed by for everybody else, even for Imaizumi. He had busied himself with cycling, became a pro, had married, had kids and tried to mend his broken heart, knowing full well that Naruko would hate to see him sad. Those dreams he had of the redhead every night when he closed himself off from everyone told him that. And yet, despite it all, his heart seemed to have been left in that time so long ago, aching for the memories of those times back when Naruko was still with him.

Now on his deathbed, surrounded by his loved ones, his life begins to flash before his very eyes. Memories of when he got his first bicycle, to the day he met the person who would change his life forever and to the day fate stole said person from him, everything was vivid as if it happened just a day ago.

And as he felt his breath leaving him, he gathered what was left of his strength to thank his loved ones. Slowly, his eyes closed.

…then he was gone, looking peaceful, a smile upon his lips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_When Imaizumi opened his eyes there was nothing but a very blinding white before his eyes. He blinked and slowly the white begins to fade until it all disappeared, replaced by the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He didn't know where he was but something was telling him to walk ahead, urging him to take a step forward and search, so he did. He walked and walked and walked and then he stopped._

_There in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by flowers he'd never seen before was a familiar figure._

_Fiery red hair dancing with the wind…_

_Crimson eyes shining as brightly as the stars at night…_

_A smile that causes his heart to flutter inside his chest, stomach doing flips that wasn't entirely unpleasant…_

_An extended hand he will never hesitate to take…_

_Naruko Shoukichi…_

"_It's been a while, Hotshot."_

_And Imaizumi run, crushing the much smaller teen in his arms as he hugged him with utter abandon. "You're here."_

"_Of course I'm here. I was waiting for you." Naruko smiled, breaking away from the hug before extending his hand once again. "Come Hotshot, there's an infinite lot of things I would like to show you!"_

"_An infinite lot?"_

"_Of course!" Naruko grinned, "After all, we have forever in our hands. Now come on."_

_With a smile, Imaizumi took Naruko's hand. It was warm, just like he remembered it to be, he thought as he let Naruko pull him along._

"_Hey Naruko…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You look good in white."_

_Naruko giggled, "You too, Hotshot."_

**~End~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: ***sees pointy objects pointed at her* I'm so sorry!


End file.
